Fifty Shades of Pregnancy
by 27ShadesOfElliePotter
Summary: Imagine at the end of Fifty Shades Freed Christian was happy about the baby, scared about what sort of father he could be, but happy. And, the situation with Jack Hyde never happened he didn't get granted bail. I just like the cuteness with bits of drama thrown in, hope you enjoy! Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Imagine at the end of Fifty Shades Freed Christian was happy about the baby, scared about what sort of father he could be, but happy. And, the situation with Jack Hyde never happened he didn't get granted bail. I just like the cuteness with bits of drama thrown in, hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1

"You're pregnant." Oh God, he's upset. I can't control the tears, he doesn't want our baby. He gets up, paces round the room.

"Christian, I know we're not ready. I'm sorry." Then, he drops to his knees in front of me, pus his arms around my waist, lifts my blouse up and kisses my belly. Before I can even begin to process that he's actually happy about this he does something to make me fall in love all over again.

"Hi in there, I'm your daddy. I'm scared, but we'll get through this. I'll try my best, I'll always love you and your mummy."

"I love you Christian. So much, we'll get through this together."

We finish our dinner together, I have seconds with this Christian perks up a lot.

"If I knew getting you pregnant was what it took for you to eat a lot, I would have done it sooner."

"Christian, are you sure you're happy about this baby? You said you didn't want to share me yet?"

"I have you until the baby comes, then I'll have you and our baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We're in the TV room watching the Big Bang Theory, I haven't seen this show since before I graduated. I miss it.

"Ana, this pregnancy wasn't on purpose was it?" I stare at him, wondering...how? Then it clicks.

"I wouldn't get pregnant on purpose unless it was something we'd discussed. This was an accident, a happy accident, but an accident none the less."

"Okay baby." He kisses the top of my head and I snuggle into him.

This moment is pure bliss, all my worries about what Christian would say how angry he'd be. It makes me wonder if he wants a family now...

"Christian, have you been thinking about having a family?"

"A bit, it's just been on my mind slightly. I knew that's what I wanted but recently it's been more. I was going to suggest we start trying this time next year."

"Well, a year early can't hurt Mr Grey."

"No, it can't Mrs Grey."

"What happened with your appointments then? Did you forget it?"

"Yes, but even if I hadn't I'd still be pregnant. The shot failed."

"Fucking shot."

"When I've had our beautiful baby, I'll probably have the implant."

"What's that one?"

"It's where you have an implant put in your arm, you have to have your arm slightly cud open so they can slide the chip in."

"Why didn't you go for that the first time?"

"The after effects, I'll gain weight, I'll have a constant period it just doesn't seem very fun."

"Are you sure, Ana?"

"We have time to decide." I mumble sleepily.

"Do you want me to take you to bed Mrs Grey?"

"I'd rather have a bath."

Christian takes me in his arms and carries me to the bedroom, he sets me on the bed kisses my forehead and strides gracefully into the bathroom. I can hear the taps running then Christian's back in the bedroom. I'm sat on the bed, watching my beautiful husband. How did I get so lucky? I put my hand on my belly. We're lucky little blip.

"What's wrong Ana?"

"Nothing, just reflecting on how lucky I am to have a husband like you."

"Oh, my sweet Ana. I'm the lucky one."

"We're both lucky then."

"Deal. Come on, the bath should be ready."

We're sat in the bath, my back against Christian's chest. He's caressing my belly. My head's resting on his shoulder. I'm so blissfully happy words can't describe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just a quickie ;D to say: Thank you for following and review and making this a favourite! The happiness :D It may take a while for chapters, but I'll get everything done as quick as possible! Please review it makes me happy :) **

Chapter 2

Christian gets out of the bath first dries himself off then comes back with a big fluffy towel helps me out of the bath and dries me down. I feel absolutely exhausted, but with my perfect husband here making me feel so cherished and just purely loved I'm happy.

"FUCK!"

"Ana? What is it? Tell me."

"I need my purse."

"I'll get it."

When he's back with my purse, I take out the picture of our baby.

"Here." Christian stares at the picture, knowing that the little blip is our son/daughter. He has tears in his eyes.

"That's our little blip Christian."

"Blip?"

"I named it blip, I don't like it when people call their unborn "it". So he/she will be blip."

"Blip."

"Yes."

"Okay." After kissing me on the forehead, he puts his photo on his nightstand, whereas my photo is on mine.

Falling asleep in my husband's arms after making the sweetest love we ever have is the most perfect way to end the day.

I wake up and run to the bathroom to empty my stomach. So, the morning sickness begins.

"Ana? Is something wrong with the baby? Are you okay? I'll go call my mother." I don't have time to tell him being sick in the morning is all part of the joys of pregnancy. Yay. After about ten minutes of non-stop being sick, Christian comes, he immediately kneels down beside me and starts rubbing my back.

"I phoned my mother, told her you were being sick. She said she'll be right over." I've finally finished being sick, I take a few deep breaths.

"Christian, this is normal in pregnancy. It's morning sickness it happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, doctor Greene gave me a leaflet. It's in my purse."

"I still want my mother to check you over."

"Christian, I don't want anyone to know about the baby just yet"

"Why not?"

"Usually, you wait until the first trimester's over."

"Why?"

"Anything can happen, it's just how it's done. We'll tell your mum just nobody else."

"Okay. We're both staying home from work today though."

I think Christian understands that I dislike that plan, because that's when my stomach thinks I've forgotten it and I become way too familiar with the toilet again.

**A/N Just a gross little filler for you! I'll write more soon! Review please! I'm open to suggestions where you all want this to go! :) xoxo **


	3. Month 3 part one

**A/N Thank you so much for the reaction to this story! I hope you all like it! Really sorry about the delay, I've had writers block and decided to do this month by month of Ana's pregnancy with baby Grey! **

**Month 3 part one. **

"Okay, everything looks good here Ana. How many pictures would you both like?" I look to Christian he replies instantly.

"Eight." I look up at my husband and notice he has tears in his eyes, and a few have rolled down his face.

"I'll be right back." Dr Greene says as she goes to print the pictures of blip off. I wipe the gel off myself then get dressed. Just as I'm about to put my cardigan on, I'm pulled into an unexpected hug by Christian.

"Thank you, Ana. You've given me the life I didn't know I'd even want. I love you. You, and our baby are the only reasons I have for living. I couldn't go on with my life if I lost you both. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

We both have tears rolling freely down our faces, I can taste them as we kiss. Lovingly, passionately.

**Christian's point of view, sometime later.**

I'm having my breakfast when I hear shouting, wondering what's going on. I turn around and see Ana.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"Yes. You! This is all your fault! I hate you." She hates me, she hates me, why?

"Why? You're not leaving me are you? I know I'm not the best, I'm trying Ana. What's gotten into you?"

"It's your idiot fault I'm pregnant! If you'd have kept it in your pants I'd be able to find a bra that fits!" I control my urge to laugh at my wife, I don't think that would bode well.

"Why don't you come have breakfast, I'll get Taylor to get you one that fits."

"Then I might be late." I can't take it, I go to her and give her a hug. She leans her head on my shoulder as she starts to cry.

"How about, you email them and let them know. I own the company it'll be fine. Taylor won't be long okay?"

"Okay."

Having to ask Taylor to get my wife a bra that fits was not the easiest thing I've ever done. Thankfully, after Ana had her new bra she was happy.

"How about, after work we go shopping and I'll buy you some new bras and whatever else you want?"

"I hate shopping, Christian. You know that." I know I can't lose my temper or be mad her hormones are making her like this. She's so sexy even when she's angry.

"I know, we won't be long. Then when we get home after dinner, I'll give you a massage?"

"Okay." phew. Crisis averted.

**Sometime later Ana's PoV. **

Finally, it's time to go home. I love my job but I'm so happy for the weekend. We're flying out to Georgia tonight to tell my mom and Bob about the baby, then we're seeing Ray Sunday for lunch to tell him, then we're telling the Grey's that night at Grey family dinner. It's about time, I'm showing only a bit. I just look bloated but we can tell the difference. I'm so glad that Grace only thought I had the flu when she saw me last month. I wanted to wait un till I'd past the twelve week mark.

I love being pregnant, carrying my baby it's an amazing feeling knowing that he or she was created out of love. I can't wait until it's over though. I hate my mood swings, people just think I'm a bitch because I don't want people to know I'm pregnant before my family. I cry over the smallest things. My breasts hurt like hell all the time. Don't get me started on morning sickness either! Oh my. It's disgusting.


	4. Month 3 part two

**A/N So great too know how much people like the chapters! On with the show ;D Please review more it makes me happy :3**

**Chapter 4 - Month 2 part two! **

**Christian's PoV **

Ana's already home, I can't wait to hold her in my arms and kiss her then rub her belly. It still baffles me that I'm married with a baby on the way. I never thought this is what my life would be like, yet now I can't believe how amazing it makes me feel.

I feel shocked when I walk into my bedroom and see my beautiful wife on the floor tears streaming down her face in her underwear. If she wasn't crying I'd want to make love to her right there right now my duties as a husband surpass my need to bury myself deep inside her. Damn.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm f-f-f-fat." She cries.

"Oh baby you're not fat, you're pregnant. Wait." I push her back as what I'm thinking takes front.

"You're not fat, that's our baby." She starts crying harder now. I pick her up, lay her gently on the bed.

"I'm not in the mood for sex Christian."

"Ana, I'd love to bury myself inside of you and make you come until you're happy again but, right now I'm going to get you out of these jeans and talk to our baby." I then proceed to slide her jeans down her perfect legs I throw them across the room. Then lie next to her, I bend down and kiss the small but defined bump that encloses my child. I kiss the small bump which I can, not wait to watch become bigger.

**Ana's PoV **

After Christian kisses my small-but-still there bump he kisses me.

"We don't have the time Christian."

"I know, I'll have to have you when we get to Georgia."

"Not in my mother's house you won't. On the plane."

"We're staying at the hotel." He sounds angry, I hate it when he's angry I just wanted to be with my mom.

"No, my mom called me today to check what time we were coming and she asked if we wanted to stay. I just wanted to spend a night with my mom before I'm a mom and it'll be harder to be able to stay." His face softens.

"Okay."

**A/N I know, another bloody short one. But, I've had this written for ages. I wanted to get ****_something_**** out. So, in the case of chapters a short ones better than nothing ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating on this, I have it all planned out but when it comes to writing it down it goes. Thank you for not giving up! xo**

Finally we get to Georgia to see my mother, Christian was very attentive on the plane not letting me get up to do anything, making sure I was warm. I loved being looked after by my husband, but I know it's not going to be long before I feel swamped. I look at Christian who's typing furiously on his laptop. I love how passionate he is about his work, but I hope he won't be working the whole time we're here.

Finally, we're at my mom's house. I knock on the door.

"Ana! You're here come in, come in both of you!" My mom's screaming before she pulls me into the house, Christian smiling at us.

Finally, we're actually inside the house mom's only just let me go.

"We'll go to the hotel in town for dinner tonight. Do either of you want lunch?"

"No, thanks mom. We ate on the plane."

"Okay darling, Bob's not here. There's something I want to talk to you about." Christian glances between me and my mom for a second before he realises we're kicking him out of the room.

"I'll leave you ladies to talk, I'll work on my laptop. Ana where's your room?"

"Up the stairs second door on the left."

"Thank you." He kisses my hair, smiles at my mom and leaves.

Once me and mom are settled in the kitchen with a cup of tea she starts talking.

"I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while, I've just never found the right moment. I was going to talk to you, but then you were in the hospital and I didn't want to tell you over the phone." She looks sad, I think I know where this is going.

"I don't want to ruin your trip here, so I'll be quick."

"Mom, you're rambling."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just. Me and Bob are going to divorce."

"What happened mom? I thought you were finally happy."

"I was, he clearly wasn't. I suspected, that's why I was distant over your birthday. Then, a few days before you were in hospital my suspicions were proven right. Bob had cheated on me. I thought, that's okay. It's just a one-time thing. Then I realised, actually I'm better than that. I'm not the best with men, but I've never come even close to cheating. When I met Stephen, I didn't even touch him other than small gestures until I was separated from Ray."

"I'm proud of you Mom. You could have stayed, but you took your self respect and left."

"Thank you Ana."

"What's happening to the house?"

"Selling it, splitting the profit. I could be vicious and fight him for everything but I don't care enough."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I was thinking, Seattle. If you didn't mind?"

"Yay!" I squeal and give her a hug.

"I guess you're okay with my plan?"

"YES!"

"Does this happiness have anything to do with the reason you're here?" I fold my hands on my lap, then look at her.

"No, I'm just very happy." She gives me a look, she knows I want to wait until dinner to tell her.

"Okay, go upstairs see that husband of yours. I have to go through the divorce papers, Be ready in two hours."

"Okay mom, I'm just going to shower and change. Love you."

"You too sweetheart."

I pause before I go into my room, I'm happy for my mom. She's left him, and she'll be closer to us when the baby comes. I know she'll always love Bob, but I'm proud of her for leaving him.

I go inside and see my beautiful husband perched up on my bed with his shoes off working away on his laptop. Yep, I'm a lucky girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N Bet you didn't think I could get two out in one night ;) Please review they make me so happy! **

I take Christian's laptop from him, put it on the floor then sit straddle him.

"Well, Mrs Grey." I should have re thought this.

"No." His face looks so unhappy.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just need to talk to you." I proceed to tell him everything about my mom's divorce and her impending move to Seattle which I know he's happy about if for nothing else, but because I am.

"How's your mom feeling?"

"She's okay, she decided for divorce. It's up to her, I'm happy she left rather than stay with a man that cheated."

"Do you need me to beat up Bob?"

"I don't think so, maybe at some point but you're okay. I'm going to shower then get ready."

"Can I join you in the shower?"

"No, this is my mom's house."

"Okay, thought I'd at least try."

I'm finally dressed after a minor break down about not finding my dress, damn hormones. I go downstairs to find my mother showing Christian my baby pictures.

"Mom, he doesn't need to see those! Especially that one!" I point a picture of me in Ray's garden wearing nothing but sun cream and a smile while holding a toy gun.

"It's cute sweetie." I roll my eyes discretely of course. He still gives me a knowing look.

Finally we're at the hotel restaurant. I nod at Christian.

"Mom, you might have already guessed why we're here?"

"I hope I'm right!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Yay" We lean over to hug, and even Christian gets one.

After a lovely dinner we're back at the house, I'm sad we're leaving tomorrow morning though I'm glad we've had this time together.

Lying in my bed with Christian is a little cramped as it's a single bed, but that just means we can cuddle closer. I feel so much better in myself lately, I know Christian will always be there for me. I know My mom is, even better she's moving to Seattle not under the best circumstances though. I'm glad she loved her present.

Breakfast the next morning is sad, knowing we'll be leaving soon. Mom drives us to the airport, even Christian allowed this I think he realised how emotional I was leaving my mom.

I cried on her shoulder before we boarded the plane.

"I love you sweetie, I'll see you soon."

"I love you too. When you've sold the house, come stay with us before you get your own place."

"Of course darling. I'll be closer when this little one comes."

"Ana, we have to get going now sweetheart."

"I know. Bye mommy."

On the plane, me and Christian make sweet love in the bedroom. I think he knows I need some comfort right now. Afterwards he holds me, then leans down and kisses my not yet bump.

"Daddy loves you blip."

We dress each other then, before I know it we've landed in Montesano to visit Ray.

**A/N Second chapter in one day yay me! :) Please review! Thank you all xo **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites it really does mean the world. I've finally got a Facebook for my FanFic! 'Shadesofelliepotter Fanfiction' Feel free to add me :) **

We're in an Audi SUV on our way to Ray's, I can feel my eyelids drooping already. It hasn't gone unnoticed by my husband either.

"Baby, have a nap we've got a half hour drive."

"Okay."

I wake up far too comfortable, I can't be in the car. I'm in my bedroom at Ray's. I'm wearing pjs, times like this my control freak husband is useful. I don't like travelling at the best of times. I put my jeans and socks back on and go downstairs.

"You okay sleepy head?"

"Yeah, thanks daddy." I curl into Christian's lap and watch the Mariners game with my two favourite guys.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?"

"Can we order a pizza daddy?"

"Yeah sure baby girl. You okay with that Christian?"

"Yes, thank you Ray."

"Okay, I'll get a meat feast and a cheese?"

"Yeah." I think pizza's going to be one of my cravings.

"All ordered, should be here in about twenty to twenty five minutes."

"Be right back, we have a present for you daddy!"

"What on earth did you guys get me? I don't need anything."

"Yes you do. Shush."

I run up the stairs to my room and grab the bag with my dads' present in it. I stop for a minute, to place my hand on my barely-there bump. It doesn't feel real. As I look through my room, all the posters of bands that I used to love everything from Britney Spears, to My Chemical Romance. I've grown up so much. This time last year, I wouldn't have even considered being where I am now: married, dream job, and a baby on the way. The next time we're here there'll be a little Moses basket here with us. No, I'll come back before our little blip's here. I sigh in content at just how happy I am. I decide that next time I'm here I'll bring one of mine and Christian's wedding photo's to place.

Making my way downstairs I stop on each step to look at the photographs all along the walls. Ones of me, my dad and some of my mother. The one of our last holiday brings a tear to my eye, a picture of me mom and dad all smiles. The last time those smiles weren't faked.

"You took your time Ana."

"I know, I was looking at all the pictures."

"Your dad's getting the pizza. He wouldn't let me pay." He looks a little put out he couldn't pay, I know he's a hot shot CEO but sometimes he has to let others pay.

"Don't be childish." He scowls, but then decides to drop it. Wise move Grey.

"When shall we give dad his present?"

"Now?"

"Okay." Christian goes to sit in the living room, while I sort drinks and dad sorts the pizza.

Finally, we've eaten the pizzas. I think my dad has a new appreciation for Christian seeing as they can eat the same amount in the same time. I'm sat on Christian's lap on the couch while my dad's in his chair.

"Do you want your present now dad?"

"Okay, you didn't have to get me anything you know."

"I know we just wanted to."

Christian holds my hands, one resting on my lap the other on my barely there bump. I watch my dad open his present he looks shocked for a minute then smiles a huge smile.

"I'm gonna be a granddad?"

"Yeah." I jump of Christian's lap as gracefully as I can to give my dad a hug. I can see Christian taking a picture of me and Ray as we hug. I wouldn't change a thing for the world. Although, part of me still thinks it's too perfect. Something bad is going to happen. It always does.

**Please review! I love to know what you all think! xo **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own the lyrics to either of these songs, or the music or anything to do with fifty shades, I just like to play make believe! :) On with the show... **

I wake alone. I hate waking alone. I grin as I remember last night, Christian put his belt in my mouth to bite on so my screams wouldn't scar my dad for life. He was amazing, I'm not sure why we didn't do any kink in Georgia. I think he knew I needed it.

_"No teasin,  
You waited long enough.  
Go deep" _

I can almost feel him now. Still. I'm glad we were on the floor as well, otherwise my bed may have broken.

_"All in baby,  
Don't hold nothing back.  
Wanna take control?  
Nothing wrong with that."_

I might have to get up now, before I find my husband and jump him. I don't think my dad would approve.

After I've had a quick shower, a small bout of morning sickness and have gotten dressed I make my way downstairs.

Again, after sleeping I find my two favourite men completely comfortable with each other. This time talking about fishing. At least I don't have to think about that. I grab some plain toast and join Christian and dad in the living room.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" I love my husband, and I understand his food but I wish he'd stop.

"Yes, I've already had some morning sickness today I'll eat when my stomach is more settled."

"Okay."

After lots of hugs, even Christian and Ray hugged! I have a picture. Tears from me which I blame on my hormones, Me and Christian are back on the road home. We stop for a quick lunch, but then are back on the road home.

"Ana baby, we're home."

"Hmm."

"Do you want me to carry you sweetheart?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll walk."

"Okay baby." I almost fall out the car but manage to catch myself. Then we're off up in the elevator to the apartment.

"Fucking elevators." I hear my husband mumble.

"Yes, lets fuck in the elevator."

"Mrs Grey, what's gotten in to you."

"Clearly not you."

Then, he's on me. I'm pressed against the back wall, one of Christian's hands is in my hair grabbing it and pulling it. Hard. The other Is around my leg holding it up so it's wrapped around his waist. Then his hands switch. Now, both my legs are round his waist and I'm so thankful I wore a skirt.

Love In An Elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love In An Elevator  
Lovin' it up till I hit the ground

He presses the stop button, like he did all that time ago. His fingers are in me, he's pumping me fast. I can feel my orgasm building. I'm holding on to his shoulders as if they're my lifeline. Then, my orgasm hits and I rip his shirt open. Just to feel his beautiful chest. Then I sink my teeth into his shoulder. I lick, suck and bite him as I ride out my glorious orgasm.

Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
Gonna be a millionare  
I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
And have me a love affair

Then, fast as lightening, he's inside me again. His amazing length is taking me again. Hard. He backs up into the other side. His back is flat against the edge. His hand moves from my hair and slaps me. Hard. he brakes our kiss.

"That was for biting me Mrs Grey."

His mouth is back on mine again. Kissing me as though his life depends on it. He's groaning into my mouth, he's getting close. I know I am. My walls are tightening, I can feel my orgasm approaching. Then, I explode, he does seconds later. I feel him spurt into me. I still ride out our orgasms, then we sink to the floor of the elevator.

"Bath when we get in baby?"

"Yes, please."

Finally, we get up and restart the elevator. What feels like seconds later we're in the bath, my back To Christian's front. I sigh happily, and lean my head on Christian's shoulder as he caresses my barely there bump.

"I can't wait for our baby to be born."

"I know, It seem so surreal."

"This time last year, I thought I'd never get married or have kids. I was okay with that, until I met you. You're the reason I'm happy in life. I thought I was, but I wasn't. Not even close. You're the reason I go to sleep happy, and wake up happy. You're the reason, I can hug my parents. You're the reason I feel love, and can give love. I don't know what I'd do without you Ana." I have tears rolling down my cheeks, how can I be this lucky?

"Well, you'll never have to find out. It's you and me. Forever now."

"I know, the thought of being with you for the rest of my life makes me feel so amazing."

"I know how you feel, Christian. I knew one day I'd get married have kids all that but, I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd have a love like we do."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"That's just the way it is." We say together. After a few more minutes in the bath, we're starting to look like prunes so we get out.

"Baby, how long till we have to be at your parents?"

"We have to be there at seven, so five hours."

"Okay, want to watch a movie and have a snack?" We do just that, we have some heated up mac and cheese and watch Titanic. Of course I cry.

After quickly getting changed into some blue jeans, a white blouse, a pair of black louboutin heels and my coat we're off to Grace and Carrick's to share our news with the rest of the family.

Finally, we pull up at the Bellvue mansion and greet the family. Once we're all settled for dinner we decide to tell everyone.

"Everyone, Ana and I have an announcement." We stay seated, but hold hands and smile reassuringly at each other.

"Ana's twelve weeks pregnant." Kate and Mia squeal in excitement.

"Good going bro, obviously you didn't need those tips I gave you."

"We're going to be grandparents Cary." Grace sounds so happy. Through all the congratulatory hugs, and well wishes I keep my hand firmly in Christians. After the commotion about our baby's calmed down we get back to dinner.

"We have to go baby shopping!" Mia says, and I can see Kate's eyes light up at the thought.

"Not until we find what we're having."

"When will that be?"

"In about six weeks." Mia and Kate both pout at the idea of waiting.

"I'll need maternity clothes though." I say, pursing my lips.

"Steele! We have to go this week!"

"Okay." Through the corner of my eye I can see Christian's glare at Kate.

"Don't bother moaning Grey, no matter what happens she'll always be Steele to me."

"I thought I was Louise!" I say feigning sadness.

"That too."

"Damn straight Thelma."

After mine and Kate's random display, we have desert then go into the Living room to relax. I'm sat on Christians lap, next to us Elliot with Kate in his lap. Mia, on the chair next to me and Christian with Grace and Carrick on the sofa next to Mia. We're watching the news but not paying attention.

"Come on we need plans for shopping!" Mia says.

"Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday, Ana?"

"If I'm right, I don't have anything planned after eleven. We could go for lunch then shopping."

"Deal." Finally it was decided that me, Grace Kate and Mia will have a girly shopping afternoon.

"That was easy to get you too shop, I remember in college I actually had to drag you."

"I figure, if I get all my maternity clothes now before I'm fat and won't want to leave bed let alone going shopping."

"Ulterior motive." I stick my tongue out at my best friend then lay my head on my husband's shoulder feeling rather perfect.

**A/N Woo long chapter! Don't forget I've got a Facebook dedicated to FanFiction: Shadesofelliepotter Fanfiction. Please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N To the guest reviewer who said I need more detail, I know part of me just wants to get on with it and I end up just speeding through without all the details that make it interesting. I am working on it though, thank you for your comment. **

I wake on Monday morning to my husband in a sexy navy blue suit, white shirt and a black tie planting kisses on my face.

"That'd be a better wake up if we were naked Mr Grey."

"Oh, Mrs Grey if I didn't have a meeting very soon I'd take you up on that delicious offer." I look at the clock and realise it's seven-thirty.

"I need to get ready for work, why didn't you wake me sooner!"

"You're pregnant. You shouldn't be working." He looks as though it's alien for a woman to work while pregnant.

"I'll still work Christian, I'm only twelve weeks I'm not even close to maternity leave yet."

"But, you're pregnant what if something happened to you?"

"I'll be fine, when you're pregnant there's certain things you can't do I have them saved in a document on my blackberry. You know, the document you created. Nowhere does it say that anything in my job description I can't do while pregnant." He looks like my lost little boy again. My face softens.

"Christian, me and blip will be absolutely fine. I promise, I'll take it easy at work. I haven't even had much morning sickness. At least, not as much as I was told I'd get."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, I've only just got you both." Oh my sweet fifty.

"How about, I won't do anything strenuous? Anything like that that needs doing I'll ask Sawyer?"

"Okay. What about lunch?"

"You can take me for lunch."

"Okay baby. I'll see you at your office at twelve. I have to go now because I have an early meeting, but I'll see you both soon. I love you both, so much." He kisses my lips once again, then lifts my nightgown up growling slightly then kisses my not there bump.

"Go to work Mr Grey! We'll see you for lunch, I'm going to shower." He moans.

"Don't tempt me to cancel this meeting Ana, because I will."

"You're not cancelling anything for shower sex. We can do it in my office."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now go, before I'm late too!"

"I'm going! Love you both." He shouts as he leaves our bedroom.

"We love you too!" I shout back. I grin. I don't think, my life could really get any better...

After I'm showered and dressed in a black pencil skirt, lilac blouse and a black jacket I find Luke to take me to work.

"Mrs Grey, Mr Grey requested you have breakfast. Before you start working." Of course he did.

"I could make you something, for you to take and eat on the way?"

"Yes! Thank you Gail."

"Yogurt and granola?"

"Yes please, Gail."

After eating in the car, I'm finally at my desk getting some work done. I look round my cosy office, the walls are white but there's some decoration. A painted canvas with a peaceful sunset on a beach scene, a family photo from our wedding day and a pot plant in the corner. Not much, but enough. I take my heels off under my desk and run my toes through the soft beige fluffy rug as I'm very thankful I have footless tights on.

"Mrs Grey? There's a meeting with all the editors in ten minutes until one O'clock then at two you have a meeting with Mr Randall about his new book."

"Okay, thank you Hannah. Can you bring me a cup of tea please before this meeting."

"Of course."

"Oh, and Hannah? If we're here you're perfectly fine to call me Ana."

"Yes, Mrs er I mean, Ana." We grin at each other before she leaves my office, to make my tea. I still don't like having Hannah make me tea, she may be my assistant but still. That's something Jack Hyde would do I shudder at the sheer thought of that man.

"Ana? I have your tea here, and it's time for the meeting."

"Thank you, Hannah."

**Finally,** my work day has ended! I'm back in the car with Sawyer ready to go home and see my husband. I unlock my phone and see a text from Christian.

_"I'm at home. Where are you? xx"_

_"On my way. Love you xx" _

_"Love you too. xx" _I smile to myself at our texts. Everything is perfect right now, I love it.

I'm finally home, I see Christian at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of wine there's also a glass of water there for me. How sweet. He doesn't realise I'm here yet, he's paying too much attention to his blackberry. I sneak behind him, lick his ear and put my hands around his waist then snuggle up to his back feeling tired but content.

"Hello Mrs Grey. How was work?"

"Okay, I was tired a lot but that's expected. I'm going to get changed."

"Dinner should be ready soon."

"Good, I'm hungry."

After I'm comfortably changed into some fluffy socks, leggins and an oversized jumper I meet Christian back in the kitchen for dinner. Our plates are set, he's just waiting for me. I give my husband a kiss on the cheek and dig in.

"I think we should talk about names."

"Christian, I'm only three months along. We've got six left until I'm due."

"I'd just like to get ahead."

"Okay, do you have anything in mind?"

"I have some ideas; if it's a boy I want to name him after my grandfather Theodore."

"I like that, little Teddy Grey." I climb onto Christian's lap and snuggle into him.

"What about a first name for a girl now?"

"I'm not sure, why don't we for the rest of the name picking, look through a book of names and see what we like?"

"Okay, love you Mrs Grey. Thank you for giving me family."

"Anything for you Mr Grey." I say sleepily.

"Sleep baby, you seem exhausted."


	10. Chapter 10 (Warning - Lemons!)

Chapter 10

**A/N I have taken your reviews into consideration, and I hope this chapter was better than the last. Thank you all for the reviews, I really do feel so happy to have such lovely people following this story! :) This chapter is mostly lemon! Hope you like it. **

I open my eyes, and I'm curled up on Christian's lap on the sofa. He has one hand stroking my hair, the other supporting my back.

"Evening sleepy head."

"Evening baby, how long was I sleeping?"

"Only half an hour." I turn on his lap so I'm straddling him.

"Really, I've got some more energy baby." I say as I kiss him, hard.

"I guessed that Mrs Grey, how about we continue this in the bedroom?"

"Or the playroom." I say before I lick his neck. He stands up, wraps my legs around his waist with my arms around his neck we're off to the playroom. He has one hand holding me up, the other's working on my clothing. He rips my leggins off me, leaving them in shreds in the living room, then my lace knickers are next leaving them in tatters in the hallway. His zip is undone, with some help from his free hand and my feet I push his trousers and boxers down his legs. Almost slipping in the process but Christian's hand on me kept me from falling. We make it to the stairs before Christian stops, sits on the top step before entering the playroom. His hand he used to take our clothes off rubbing my folds, and enticing my clitoris. I take my hands from around his neck and take my jumper and bra off, I throw them somewhere behind him. Next, I take his tie off and throw that over his shoulder after that I rip his shirt open, with buttons flying everywhere. I lean down and awkwardly kiss his chest before I kiss his perfect lips, then my hands are back around his neck holding on to him.

"You're so wet baby."

"Only for you love." Then he plunges two fingers inside me, his thumb rubbing my clitoris. Making me want him more. I won't last long.

"Christian, please."

"What do you want baby?" He's licking, and sucking my neck. I'm grabbing his hair like it's my lifeline. He is.

"You, harder please." His fingers get faster, he adds more pressure with his thumb. I'm so close.

"Is this what you want Ana."

"Yes, yes, yes!" I can feel myself getting closer then, his hand leaves my hair.

Smack.

"Come Ana." I come hard on his hand, uncontrollable spasms rock my body as I ride out my orgasm on Christian's hand. While he massages my backside.

"Thank you Mr Grey."

"My pleasure Mrs Grey." His hands are back in my hair, mine are on his back as we kiss hard. I pull one of my hands from his back, slide it up and down his chest getting closer and closer to my destination. Finally, I'm touching his long hard shaft. I rub it slowly and softly he moans in my ear. Then I lift myself up, and place him at my entrance. He doesn't enter. I move his hard shaft up and down my folds.

"Ana, please."

"Tell me what you want baby." I have a soft grip on his shaft, enough for him to feel and want. Not enough to come. I like having control...

"I want, you, I want to be inside, you." He pants. His hands are on my waist, waiting to be inside me. I continue stroking him, and moving him up and down my folds. Then, I finally do what he wants. I get him to my entrance. He slides in almost easily. Then I stop. Neither of us move, I take his hands in mine look deep into my husband's eyes kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Christian. So much."

"I love you too Ana, you and our little blip." Then, we move together. In perfect sync we make love on the stairs. When we climax, we climax together at the same time. Looking into each other's eyes riding out our respective orgasms. I slump against his chest unable to get the grin off my face.

"Bedroom Mrs Grey?"

"Oh yes." He lifts me into his arms and carries me to our bedroom, then he lays me softly on our bed. We lie down on the soft bed next to each other, not talking, just looking at the other. I stare into his beautiful grey eyes as though I can see right through his soul. I feel as though he can see right through mine. I feel so content.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for lunch baby."

"It's okay, you had a lot to do today."

"It was a bit crazy. I was late to one of my meetings because I was eating."

"I'm glad baby, it's not just you now."

"I know. I'm really, excited. I'm scared though."

"What about?" He brushes a stray hair out of my face then smiles softly at me.

"Being a parent, giving birth."

"Me too. I'm scared of seeing you in pain when you have our baby. I don't like it when you're in pain."

"It'll be worth it."

"I guess." I say through a yawn.

"Sleep time Mrs Grey?"

"Oh yes." After going through our usual bathroom routine, I dress in a pair of white cotton panties and one of Christian's T-Shirts. He comes out the bathroom in a pair of boxers that are just loose enough. Yum. Lying on my side of the bed, with my back to the window I can feel myself getting wet for my man.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yes. I cancelled on you at lunch, I need to make that up to you."

"I agree." He comes to me, I feel as though I'm watching him in slow motion in one of those cheesy underwear commercials. He looks like sex on legs. I lick my lips. When he reaches the bed, he crawls on the bed like a caged animal about to pounce. I welcome it. He straddles me, kisses my lips.

"Breathe baby." I'm actually swooning at my own husband but, fuck. He's so sexy. He lifts his t-shirt off me, I feel like jelly. I'm panting and he's barely touched me yet. His hands are on my breasts, enough pressure to make me want him more than I already did. Not hurting though. I take down his boxers, he lets my breasts go enough to take them off, then my panties. We're both naked. Wanting. Loving.

His mouth is back on mine, I pinch his perfect bum. He moans. His hands in my hair, my hands stroking his back. He takes one hand from my hair and teases my folds with his fingers.

"Always ready for me."

"Only for you." He plunges one finger inside me, then another, then another. Slowly, then faster.

"Christian, I want, you, inside, me. Now." Then his fingers are gone. He leans back and tastes my juices. I take this chance, I lean forward and lick his hard shaft.

"Oh Ana." I suck, harder, then I lick his balls. He's moaning.

"Baby, I'm gonna come." This makes me want it more. I suck him harder, taking as much of him in as I can. I lightly graze my teeth over his penis. This is all he needs. He comes, hard. Moaning my name, I swallow all his juices then keep going. He stays hard.

"Ana, that was amazing." He lightly pushes me so I'm lying back on the bed again, then he's on top of me. Kissing me hard again. I wrap my legs around his legs, inviting him in. He takes one hand out of my hair, and guides himself inside me. It feels heavenly. We're meant to be together, we move in synch thrust for thrust. When I come apart, he soon follows.

We fall asleep holding each other, the way it's supposed to be.


	11. Interruptions

**Chapter 11 **

**A/N Thank you all so much for your response to the last chapter! :D **

Sitting in my office I think back to how wonderful Christian was this morning, I had morning sickness he held my hair back and rubbed my back. The small but sweet gesture made me feel so loved. Making love in the shower was also a bonus. I shake my head to get away from my wayward thoughts that are sure to make me want to call my husband for a booty call. I know he wouldn't mind either...

Finally getting my thoughts on the manuscript in front of me rather than the thoughts of my delicious husband, I'm interrupted again this time by a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs Grey, there's a Mrs Lincoln in reception wishing to speak to you. I can send her away if you'd like?" Fuck.

"Send her in Hannah." I fire off a quick text to Christian as Hannah leaves my office.

*Mrs Robbinson is here, I'm going to speak to her we'll talk about it when I get home don't worry too much. Love you xx*

Just as I've sent the text Elena Lincoln stalks into my office as though she owns it. Bitch.

"Elena, what can I do for you?" I ask as politely as I can while she sits down and glares around my office as though something might bite her.

"I want to make amends." I try not to laugh.

"Why?"

"Because I can see I was wrong to do what I did to Christian when he was young, I know that I abused him physically and mentally. As for what I've done to Grace, even without her knowledge I abused her trust." I raise my eyebrows. Does this bitch think I'm stupid?

"That's bullshit and you know it. Now tell me the real reason you're wasting my time." At least she has the decency to look apologetic. For a second.

"Fine, since Christian gifted me the salons they're rapidly losing money. Since Franco has gone off and started his own business I've lost even more and he's taken all my best customers and some of the staff. I need a loan." This time I fail to keep a straight face, and laugh at the audacity of this crazy bitch troll. I also love the fact that I'm a silent partner in Franco's business.

"Not a snowballs chance in a dragons cave am I giving you a loan." This is the time Christian makes his appearance in my office.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my wife's office?!"

"I need money." I barely heard her.

"Go to the bank. We are not helping you. Now leave my wife's office." She runs out of my office but, not before slipping and falling face first on to the tiled floor. At that Christian can't help but laugh.

"You'll both pay." As she leaves, without her dignity. I turn to Christian, as he sits opposite me.

"I said I had this under control, Christian."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure. She could have done anything."

"Still, I have a panic button under my desk remember?" He has the decency to look sheepish.

"How did you find that?"

"I pressed it wondering what it does when Luke ran in here gun in tow ready to shoot. Then I knew."

"I wasn't told you found it." He looks angry at this. Smug bastard.

"I wasn't told I had a panic button." I smirk.

"You and that smart mouth." I bite on my lip. I want him. Here. Now.

"I want to bite that lip."

"Bite it then."

"Lock the door." I leave my chair, and strut over to the door discarding my clothes on the way. Blazer, shirt, skirt. I'm stood next to the locked door in my bra and panties with attached stockings sky high Louboutins. Making the most of my high heels before I can't wear them anymore.

"My my Mrs Grey, you are a sight." I bite my lip knowing how much he loves that.

"I'm your sight, Mr Grey. I'm all yours. To play with as you please."

"And play we will." In one swift move he's cleared my desk and now all my things are on the floor luckily apart from my computer. He jumps on the desk in a very un-fifty like way. I make my way over to him, I take off his blazer and shirt. I stare at his chest hungrily, I lick my lips and make my way forward. I kiss each of his scars and then kick my shoes off.

"I love you Ana, you heal me. You and our baby are my world." I kiss him hard on the lips. How this man turns a fuck on my desk at work because we're horny after seeing that broke bitch whore into making love I'll never know, but I'll always treasure. His hand goes in between my legs, teasing me. He rips my designer panties off me, leaving me in my bra and stockings.

"Christian, I need you inside me. Now. Please." I lightly bite his earlobe then lick his neck. He lifts me up on top of him, then I feel him easing me onto his hard erection filling me. We move together in perfect synchronisation when we come apart together, then I lie on Christians chest exhausted but perfectly happy.

"I'd invite that whore to my office if it meant a booty call in the middle of the day."

"How, about I just come over here for lunch? That can be our midday afternoon delight?"

"Mr Grey, that's one of the best ideas you've ever had."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Soooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, my muse was taken over by "She Stayed" my newer story! I'm trying to balance everything better I promise! I'm going to be skipping over the day-to-day parts as you can only write so much work, dinner, sex before it gets boring! xo Ellie **

**Chapter 12 **

**December 2011 **

Almost every day since Elena Lincoln decided to turn up at my office, me and Christian have had lunch together followed by delicious afternoon delight. Christian has been perfect, rubbing my back when I've had morning sickness, making sure if I have a new revulsion to something it's taken out of the apartment; I now cannot be in the same room as fried eggs, or anything with lemon.

We had my four month scan yesterday it was perfect, Christian was armed with lots of questions mainly centred around how I should stop working. I found it rather funny that no matter what he came up with Dr Greene's response was always:

_"Mrs Grey, as so many other women before her will be perfectly fine to work up until her eighth month of pregnancy as long as she takes it easy." _

He finally relented, when I told him that if I felt I couldn't work any longer I wouldn't. Simple as.

We moved into the new house last week, I absolutely love being there. I have a proper office so when I go on maternity leave I have my own space to work, it has sky blue walls with cherry wood furniture, behind my desk is a beautiful view of the sound. Even better is Christian's office is right next to mine so we're not too far away from each other. The baby's room is going to be right next to ours, the walls are painted cream so it will work for either gender.

I shake my head from my thoughts as I place my hand on my barely there bump. No one outside the family knows I'm pregnant and that's the way it's going to stay until we absolutely have to tell people. My bump is rather small so it just looks like I've had big lunch. I walk outside Grey Publishing to wait for Luke to bring the car around.

Just as I see the SUV, I feel something brush my legs. I turn around and the most adorable dog is quivering then I realise why.

"Get back here you piece of shit." A man that smells disgustingly of tequila is running towards the dog. He pushes past me, luckily Luke caught me before I fall, he grabs the dog by the scruff of the neck and kicks it in the leg. Luke makes sure I'm okay, before he grabs the man and pushes him to the ground. The dog comes limping over to me, so I give the gorgeous creature a hug. Next thing I know the cops are here.

"What's happening Luke?" I'm still cuddling the dog.

"I called Taylor to see what he wanted me to do, the guy's passed out drunk he'll at least spend a night in a cell. He's also being arrested for cruelty to the animal if you want the cops will charge him for assault." Fuck, I forgot Christian's in Portland today.

"No, I'm not hurt. What's going to happen to the dog?" Before Luke can answer one of the police officers comes over.

"It'll go to the pound, unless you want to take it."

"I'll take it. He or she's too adorable to go to a pound." I've always wanted a dog, my dad said they were too much trouble and when I was living with mom her husband was allergic.

"What's Mr Grey going to say about this?"

"I don't care." He looks like he wants to say something but chooses against it. Good move.

Three hours later, I've had my beautiful new dog to the vets he's had all the immediate vaccinations and he's got an appointment on Saturday to have a chip inserted in case he goes missing and to have the rest of the vaccinations. I decided to wait for Christian to come home so we can name him together. I've bought a dog bed for him, food, bowls, collar and a lead. Hopefully Christian won't be too mad...

"Honey, I'm home."

"In the living room." He looks like sex on legs as he walks towards me.

"So, Taylor informs me we have a new pet." I grin.

"Yes! He's so cute, did you hear the story? This adorable puppy hid behind me because it's owner was being cruel. His owner was arrested, he's in jail now he's going to be charged with cruelty to animals he'll never be allowed a pet again." I say excitedly.

"Ana, you're pregnant when the baby comes we won't be able to handle a newborn and a puppy both needing attention." I can feel the tears building up.

"We can do it baby, I-I-I promise." I say through my tears.

"What about when we're at work? We both have demanding jobs." He says, as he pulls me into his lap and holds me close.

"We'll make it work, he can stay here with Gail I already spoke to her while we took him to the vets she's happy to look after him while we work." He looks defeated.

"Okay, where is the little guy?"

"In the kitchen in his bed, I haven't decided where he's going to sleep yet."

"Okay, what's his name?"

"I was thinking Charlie? There was a girl down my road when I was living with mom and husband number three who had this adorable dog called Charlie. Mom wanted one too, but stupid Stephen was allergic."

"Okay, Charlie it is." We sit on the kitchen floor cuddling our puppy.

"Have you eaten?"

"I had a snack in the vets, I wanted to have dinner with you."

"Want to heat it up and eat now?"

"Yeah."

After dinner we sit and cuddle in the living room with Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**December 2011 **

We've had Charlie a week our gorgeous little Labrador/Beagle cross puppy, and he's already a member of the family his leg -where his previous owner kicked him- is perfectly fine. Everyone loves him.

We're shopping with Elliot and Kate at Neiman Marcus this afternoon, we're hoping to get most of the presents bought. I finish up my work and head home with Luke.

I get home and Christian's in the shower, if I join him Kate and Elliot will be already here by the time we're ready. If I don't join him in the shower, I'll be horny all day. I strip my clothes off and enter the shower with my gorgeous man.

"Baby, we're going to be late if we do anything." I bite my lip, and kiss his neck.

"I don't care. I want you. Now shut up and take me or I'll take care of myself."

"Your orgasms belong to me Mrs Grey."

"Then give me one." He sits on the bench in our shower, I see his erect penis. I want it. I need it.

"This is going to be quick, but we'll take it slow later." He lifts me up, onto his waiting cock. I let out a long moan as he fills me to the brim. We both work our hips into a hard and fast rhythm then I start to feel that familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach and in my core.

"Fuck, Ana. I love you."

"I lo-love you t-t-too." I pant as I feel myself coming. We keep going as both our orgasms ride out.

After we washed each other, we leave our steamy cocoon to get ready for an afternoon of Christmas shopping. We're both casually dressed when we make our way downstairs, Elliot and Kate are playing with Charlie.

"We could have spent longer in the shower." Christian says thinking no one else heard him.

"No you couldn't have Grey! I want to shop."

"In our defence, Ana's pregnant her hormones are raging at the moment." Christian announces completely deadpan. I just blush and giggle.

"Come on preggers we need to get you some maternity clothes." What...

"You're not fat sweetheart, it's blip. You're beautiful." Christian says. Sigh.

"Okay." He kisses me on the forehead making me feel even more special. Swoon.

Finally we're at Neiman's. Me and Kate go one way while Christian and Elliot go the other.

"You okay Steele? What happened at the house?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. And, I'm scared of gaining weight. You remember me telling you what Stephen was like, in the short months I lived with him and mom he took my confidence and shattered it. Christian's made it better, it's just the sheer thought of gaining weight makes me want to cry."

"I'm so sorry, Ana."

"It's okay, it's not your fault it's his for being such a dick. I just hate it."

" You're beautiful, and you're glowing. I know you don't want to hear this but, being pregnant means extra weight. On the upside you're going to have a beautiful baby that's half you and half Christian. I may not be your husband's biggest fan, but he's not bad looking and you're a stunner that baby is going to be beautiful. Maybe you should see that shrink, Flynn about your confidence?"

"Thank you, Christian said I should see him too."

"That should say something, me and Mr Mogul agreeing on something." We laugh as we link arms and continue shopping.

It's times like this I'm glad we have security, whenever we leave a shop they take our bags to the car. After three hours all I need to get is something else for Christian but what do you get for the man who has everything? I've got him some small things but I'm really stuck on his main present.

"Steele, did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said Elliot text me, they're at the car."

"Oh yeah lets go."

"You okay?"

"I don't know what to get Christian for Christmas, he's insanely hard to buy for."

"Ask him?"

"I was trying to avoid that, I want to surprise him." I shrug as we make our way to the car.

We're in the Mile High Club talking about anything and everything , I place my hand on my not really there bump Christian puts his hand on mine as we smile at each other.

"Mia and Ethan broke up." Kate states, bringing me and Christian out of our moment.

"What happened?" Christian looks ready to kill, I hope for Ethan's sake it was amicable.

"I spoke to Ethan this morning, they both had a talk last night and realised they were becoming friends with benefits rather than a couple and he didn't want to treat her like that, and she didn't want that either. They decided to just be friends."

"Well, as long as he didn't hurt my little sister."

"They're both fine, Christian. Mia's even setting him up with one of her friends."

"Yeah, apparently she's okay being on her own for now she wants to focus on finding what she wants as a career right now."

"That's sweet though. That they're able to be friends right after a break up." I muse.

"That's what I said."

Lying on my side next to Christian enjoying the afterglow of our love making is one of my favourite places in the world.

"You okay baby?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Whatever you want to buy me."

"No, it has to be something. I've got you some small things, but I have no idea about your main present."

"Isn't blip my main present?"

"No."

"Honestly, Ana there isn't anything."

"Name something. Anything, or I'll ask Elliot and he'll tell me something you hate."

"A car."

"What kind of car?"

"Any, just a car."

"Okay."

Before I can say anything else, he kisses, licks and sucks on my neck. I fist my hands in his hair as his tongue travels south licking, kissing and nibbling his way to my pulsating core. Flicking his tongue through my already wet folds hitting my sweet spot. With a hand on each of my breasts teasing my hard nipples.

He continues his glorious assault on my core and folds. I feel the familiar pull, I can feel myself starting to come as he bites down on my folds in just the right place with just the right amount of pressure.

"Come for me." I do. Hard, loud and long.


	14. Chrismas Morning Delights!

**A/N Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's been over a month I'm so sorry, I thought it was a lot less than that. **

**I think I've got my dates right that Ana's about twenty weeks pregnant... **

** Chapter 14 **

This time last year I was in my office doing work, not caring about the holiday season and shouting at people who did. Now, it's Christmas morning and all I want to do is see my family and spend time with my beautiful wife. Laying in bed next to me, on her back, I can see her bump through the bed sheets surrounding her and it looks so perfect. She's perfect. She's sexy, and she's having a baby a baby we made together out of pure love and adoration.

I can't resist her. She's lying on her back, naked from last night's activities. I'm getting even harder thinking about it.

Licking my lips as I make my way down to the bottom of the bed trying not to disturb Ana, I start massaging her left foot until she moans in her sleep, making me even more hard than I already was, then I massage the right one.  
I then kiss my way up her ankles, to her knee, I lick the sensitive spot at the back of her knee then lightly nibble on it. She starts moaning in her sleep and almost rolls over, I lightly push her back onto her back. Then get back to her knees kissing, nibbling, licking and sucking my way up her thighs until I get to my destination.

Her dripping wet hot core.

I inhale her perfect scent, then start licking her throbbing clit. She's panting in her sleep, I know she's close. I place my fingers inside her going at a lazy pace as I lighten up my licking. She's not so close any more, once more denial before I let her come. I fasten the pace of my fingers, then I start licking harder lapping her juices. She's close again, writhing on the bed, I stop for the last time. I lick her pubic hair, and trace my lips all around it. Then, I fasten the pace of my fingers once more as I lick harder, in more places. I know she's close, oh so close, I bite her nub ever so lightly but it's just enough to push her over the edge. I replace my fingers with my tongue, lapping up her perfect milkshake that's all for me.

I kiss my way back up her body, I kiss her beautiful bump that encloses our child, we're face to face. She's awake now, with her sexy morning hair. A perfect sight to see on Christmas morning for the next, forever.

"That was one hell of a wakeup husband." She says sleepily.

"Yes, it was wife. Shall we continue?" I say as my cock teases her perfect entrance.

"Yes! Please, give it to me Christian." My gorgeous girl pants I smirk and tease her more.

"Really? You've had yours." I say smiling with my cock still at her entrance aching to be inside her properly.

"I always need your sex Christian." She says lifting her hips and forcing me inside her. I love my little nymphomaniac. I look in to my beautiful wife's eyes as her core clenches all the juices out of my cock. I can see stars around me, I feel dizzy, I feel elated, I feel enriched with the love of this beautiful woman. She's still screaming my name in pure ecstasy, I lick her neck then kiss her luscious lips. She continues to moan around my lips as her orgasm ends. I groan as I leave her warm centre and lay next to her.

**Ana's Point of View **

Fuck that orgasm was sensational! I actually saw stars, I look to Christian laying next to me with a satisfied grin on his face, I'm so lucky.

"Merry Christmas baby." I say to my wonderful husband.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He says as he gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Christian?" I say as I lean so we're both on our sides facing each other.

"What's up?" Deep breath Steele, you can do this.

"Idon'twanttofindoutthesexofthebaby." I say as fast as possible.

"What was that?" He says with a small smile.

"I don't want to find out the sex of the baby." I say at a normal pace this time.

"Explain your reasoning, so we can talk about this properly." He says calmly.

"I just keep thinking about: how the dating scans can never be totally accurate, and how we can have fun picking girls and boys names, and how I don't want to buy everything for let's say a boy and then find out we're having a girl or vice versa. I want the surprise."

"That makes sense." He says

"Thank you! I just want the surprise, I want you in the delivery room with me and to have our child and the midwife to say whether it's a girl or boy and us to both cry in happiness; not because of the sex, but because we have a beautiful child. I don't want it to be a factor." I say though tears. Damn hormones. I cry even more when I look at Christian and see a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That Mrs Grey, sounds like perfection."

"Thank you sweetheart." I say kissing his cheek.

We get dressed separately and, after staring at my huge collection of maternity clothes I finally decide on a simple black dress that comes just to my knees, with sleeves that come to my elbows and, red Louboutin pumps. Simple and pretty. It also goes with my ever changing figure as it's not too tight or revealing. Sigh. I'm twenty weeks pregnant and you can't really tell too much, though according to Doctor Greene that may change soon. I've been feeling what has been described as 'quickening' it's like butterflies but that's my baby moving! It's so beautiful! According to the books Christian should be able to feel the baby but we're not too concerned. We have an appointment with Doctor Green on the twenty seventh, this is a big scan as it's the anomaly scan which checks for any abnormalities with the baby. I'm trying not to think about what could be wrong just yet.

Christian looks like sex on legs as he comes out of his closet (yes we have _separate_ closets, much to Kate's jealousy). He's wearing dark blue jeans, a blue shirt with a Christmas style varsity jacket and dark brown shoes. Edible.

After a quick breakfast we're in the car on the short drive to Bellevue. We're going to exchange presents when everyone's there after lunch. I'm slightly worried about my present to Christian, especially knowing we're going to be exchanging them in front of everyone, I'm glad I spoke to Grace and Kate about the present when all Christian gave me to work with was "a car".

I place my hand on my bump as we drive to Bellevue, I can feel the 'quickening' I only hope Christian will be able to feel it soon, he hasn't said anything but I know he wishes he could feel it too.

**A/N Next chapter will be Christmas with the Grey family! Please leave me a review. The next chapter will NOT take as long as this one did, and I'm sorry for any mistakes! xo **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

* * *

When we get to Bellevue we're rushed in from the cold by Grace and Carrick, we're the last one's here as everyone else is tucking in to the delicious breakfast laid out in the dining room very much resembling the Great Hall in Harry Potter when there's a feast. It's all absolutely delicious, and thankfully nothing has made me sick.

"Do you know whether I'm having a niece or a nephew yet?" Mia asks as I sit in between her and Christian on the couch in the family room after breakfast.

"No, we've decided to wait until he or she's born." I say with a smile rubbing my bump, Kate gasps.

"Steele! How can you not be dying to know?" She says shocked from her position on Elliot's lap on a comfy chair.

"When we were reading all the baby books we noticed that it's never completely accurate, even with all the technology of today, doctor Green could say we're having a girl we buy all girly pink things only to find out when the baby comes it's actually a boy and we have to worry about redecorating the nursery on top of having a new born." I explain while Grace nods at our planning ahead.

"That seems like the best idea, and you have the excitement of finding out in the delivery room." Grace says.

"Exactly."

"At first we were told you were a boy, your father went out and bought a load of blue boy things only to be told at the next scan that the umbilical cord was in the way and you were a girl." My mom says shocking me.

"I wasn't told this!"

"When would it have come up in conversation?"

"True."

"Do you know how you're going to decorate the nursery?" Mia asks pulling me and my mom out of our little argument.

"Not yet, we haven't decided." I reply looking at Christian who's deep in conversation with Carrick, Ray and Elliot about sports.

"Haven't decided what yet, baby?" Christian says breaking away from his conversation with Carrick and Elliot.

"How we're decorating the nursery since we don't want to find the sex out." I say

"How about you look around a few shops after your appointment and some ideas?" Grace suggests.

"Sounds good, what do you think?" I say to Christian

"Anything you want."

* * *

At one o'clock, we sit down to a fabulous Christmas lunch with all the trimmings. I'm glad my mom and dad are here, along with the Kavanaughs; it's been strange to have my mom and dad at Christmas together again, but I'm selfishly hoping they'll get back together now her and Bobs divorce is final.

Chatter around the table is loud and full of laughter, the way Christmas is supposed to be, Christian, Ray, Elliot, Carrick, Ethan and Dave (Kate's dad) have planned a fishing trip in the new year which they're all looking forward too. Us girls have decided that while they have their weekend away fishing, we'll have a spa weekend.

Once we're all full of delicious Christmas food, we go into the living room and exchange presents. I'm hoping Christian likes my present, he did say "a car", I'm glad I had Taylors help with setting everything up without Christian's knowledge.

Grace and my mom must have planned their gifts because my mom has made everyone homemade candles, whereas Grace and Carrick have bought everyone candle holders that are personalised with our names and the date. They're both beautiful, the candles are vanilla scented which give me and Christian a secret look.

Ray, now that he's better from his accident has matched my mom with homemade gifts has made everyone a hand crafted wood mirror that is absolutely beautiful. Everyone oohs and ahhhs over them. The Kavanaughs all get everyone festive jumpers. Ethan gets all the guys a remote control car and all the girls vouchers to a spa.

Kate and Elliot have gotten everyone cashmere scarves, in a different colour for each person, mine's blue. Mia gets everyone vouchers for Neiman Marcus, the guys look put out until she gives them all water guns; they all look like children when they're told by Grace they can't use them in the house and it's too cold outside, even my dad looks disappointed at this.

Me and Christian get everyone an iPad, we had lots of fun putting apps on each one. For my present from Christian, we're flying out on Janurary second for a week in London. He's got some tours around England sorted as well, but my controlling Fifty won't tell me where. I get him a "Worlds Best Daddy" t-shirt from the baby, he kissed my bump in turn and Grace shed a few tears seeing Christian being so affectionate.

"Last one, Christian." I say as I hand him the small box containing the key to his present, as with his birthday present, he shakes it and it gives a satisfying rattle. He carefully opens the paper, and the ribbon. The look on his face is priceless when he sees a car key.

"What?" He asks with a bemused expression.

"You said car, it's outside." I say with a grin rubbing my bump as Christian and Elliot both run outside like children to see the car, leaving all the doors open so we can hear everything.

"OH MY GOD!" They say together, as everyone else stays in the living room and laughs.

"I hate you, Christian!" Elliot petulantly shouts.

"Fine, you can't drive it!" Christian retaliates with.

"Ana, what did you buy him?" Grace asks while everyone else looks at me wanting to know the same thing.

"A Bugatti Veyron." I say while everyone's jaws drop and all the guys in the room run out the room to look at the car.

"What possessed you to do that?" My mom asks.

"I didn't know what to get the man who has literally, everything when I asked him he said a car. So, I bought him a car." I say.

"What made you choose that car?" Kate's mom, Jaye asks.

"I knew he'd love it, when we went on a date before we got married he rented one and loved it."

"Was this in Georgia?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, he loved driving it but for some reason hadn't bought one."

**The** rest of the day is perfectly spent watching Christmas films and sharing memories of all the past Christmases everyone's shared.

* * *

**A/N I am the biggest bitch for making you all wait so so long. Thank you all for being patient with this, I have the rest of the story planned! I'll update within the week, leave me a review :) xo **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - 27th December **

Boxing day yesterday was lovely, I woke up in Christian's arms feeling our little baby kick. Christian is still put out he hasn't been able to feel it yet, neither has anyone but me, we're going to talk to doctor Green about it today Christian is starting to worry something's wrong with the baby.

Yesterday, I found out, my mom and dad have decided to start dating again, they sat me down in Carrick's office at Bellevue yesterday to speak to me.

_"Ana, your mother and I have something we need to discuss with you." Dad says softly. _

_"What's wrong? Are you both okay?" I say worried. _

_"No sweetheart, we're both perfectly fine. Me and Ray have made the decision to start seeing each other again, I'm going to move in with him on new year's eve so we have the luck of the new year on our side." My mom says happily. _

_"Yay!" I shout excitedly as I hug both my parents. _

_"So, you're not mad or anything about your mother and me trying again?" _

_"No, I'm so happy for you!" _

"What's that smile for Mrs Grey?" Christian asks bringing me back to the present.

"Just thinking how excited I am that my parents are going to have another go at their relationship again." I say with a grin he nods happily.

We share a shower before we leave for our appointment, Christian worships my body with his lips, fingers, tongue and more before we wash each other properly using the same Chanel body wash - I love smelling like Christian. We never stop touching or kissing each other, I feel the love that Christian has for me and our baby.

I take my clothes into Christian's walk in closet to get ready with him, he doesn't look surprised at this action.

"Baby, you always come and get ready with me." He says, does he not want to? Am I crowding him?

"Do you not want me to get ready with you?" I ask hurt

"Yes, I do baby, ever extra second I spend with you is amazing. I love you, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. On purpose." He says with a grin.

"I love you, can we talk to Elliot about having this wall removed?" I suggest

"Anything you want." He says as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Will it be too much work though?" I ask

"No, the baby isn't due until May, that should give Elliot's team enough time to get in and do it and, we won't have to move out for it to happen." He reasons, it makes sense.

* * *

After breakfast, Christian drives us to the appointment in his new car.

"Thank you for my car baby, I really wasn't expecting it." He says with a grin

"You said you wanted a car, Christian."

"Still, thank you I love it. Not nearly as much as I love you and blip though."

When we get to doctor Green's office there are a few other people in the waiting room, a woman who looks way over due is rubbing her swollen bump while the man beside her holds her hand, a woman who's holding a newborn and a man and a toddler. I can't help but look at the woman and her newborn and think that will be me in twenty or so weeks time. Christian grips my hand to get my attention, I look at his worried face and all I can think is how I'm really not prepared. I can feel the familiar sensation, I bolt from my seat in the waiting room to the nearest women's toilets almost falling through the cubicle door I promptly throw up all my breakfast.

"Anastasia? Are you in here?" I hear Christians worried voice from the door of the toilet, I push the cubicle with my foot as I don't have the energy to get off of the floor to do it.

"What's wrong, Ana?" He asks as he pulls my hair into a makeshift ponytail and rubs soothing circles on my back.

"I'm scared, how can I possibly be a good mother? This time last year I was in college, now I'm married and in twenty weeks we're going to have a newborn to take care of. What if I mess him or her up?" I cry.

"Hey, where did this come from? You'll be an amazing mother, from what Kate's said you mothered her through college, and, do you really think that between our parents we won't be good parents?" Christian says as he pulls me into his arms.

"I guess so, I was just watching that woman holding her newborn thinking I have a person growing inside me, this little person is going to depend on you and me. I'm just scared I'll mess up." I confess

"Come on, it should be our turn I'll ask doctor Green to get you some water." He says as he helps me off the floor

"Okay, thank you for taking care of me." I say as I cuddle into him

"I'm the father, and your husband my number one priority is to make sure you and little blip are safe and happy." I smile at his beautiful words.

Just as we get back to the waiting room doctor Green calls us in for our appointment, she hastily gets me a bottle of water before the exam starts. Finally, I can see my beautiful baby on the screen.

"There's your baby, it's about twenty five centimetres/ten inches long and that will double before birth. Any questions so far, or do you want to save them until the end?"

"Save them till the end." Christian chokes out, he always gets teary eyed seeing our baby on the sonogram although, so do I. After we've heard the heartbeat, we have an anomaly scan to check for anything that maybe wrong with the baby. Thankfully, nothing is. After doctor Green tells us that it's normal not to feel much of the baby, but in a month if nothing has happened to call her; she gives us lots of pictures of the baby, and then we're off to shop for furniture.

Christian makes us stop for lunch at the Mile High Club before we shop so I can get my strength back from when I was sick. I'm not going to complain, I'm starving.

After a full three course meal which Christian grinned through when I ate everything on my plate, we're now in a high end baby store. I gasp looking at some of these prices, seventy five dollars for a coat that will only fit my baby for three months - tops! I need to get better with money, but oh hell this is ridiculous.

"Anastasia, don't fret we can afford the best and we will have the best for our baby." Christian says as he kisses me on the cheek and rubs my bump, he always knows what to say.

"Have you had any thought on a theme for the nursery?" He asks

"Yes, actually. I was thinking Winnie the Pooh, it's gender neutral and I loved it as a kid." I say remembering all the times I made my dad watch the videos.

"Okay baby."

"Christian, is this what you want? Or are you just going along with my ideas?" I ask

"No, I love it. Mia used to love Winnie the Pooh as a child, I remember she had this Piglet teddy bear she used to take everywhere." He says with a smile

"Okay."

I roll my eyes as the salesgirl - younger than me - named 'Tiffany' pushes her boobs up and flutters her fake eyelashes at Christian and starts salivating as she speaks.

"Would you like any help with your purchases, Mr Grey?"

"No thank you, me and my wife are fine." He says not taking his eyes off of me as we walk off leaving a huffy teenager behind us.

"Don't think I missed that eye roll Mrs Grey." Christian whispers into my ear as we make our way to the baby furniture section of the store.

"I'm actually rather counting on it, Sir." I whisper back as I kiss his cheek and neck.

"Will I be spanking you tonight?" He whispers in my ear.

"If Sir thinks I deserve it." I reply as I walk towards a beautiful dark finish Winnie the Pooh cot bed, when I close my eyes I can imagine this in the baby's room. The engraving at the end is adorable, it's Winnie and Piglet looking at a shooting star and the moon with the words 'dreaming the night away' above them. Christian sees me looking at it with longing, and after checking the safety ratings says yes to buying it. I feel so excited, the first part of my baby's room is complete!

"The smile on your beautiful face is enchanting, Anastasia." Christian says as I practically skip through the store looking at more goodies, my earlier sickness and worry is over.

"I'm happy, I know that we'll mess up but we'll be amazing parents because we'll always have each other." I say as I find a changing table in the same dark finish as the crib. After picking out a changing table, rocking chair and a wardrobe we decide to look at strollers.

"Ana, this one has nothing but excellent ratings for safety and looks gender neutral." Christian says as he points at a beige stroller.

"I like the look." I say, as I look at all the things you can get to add on to it.

"Okay, now we've made a note of everything I'd like to have a look on the internet to see.."

"Ana, I said the cost doesn't matter." Christian says as he interrupts me.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, I was suggesting looking at reviews for the things we've found. They may all look good and have excellent security ratings, but I'd like to see what people who have actually bought and used these things think." I say as Christian contemplates my words.

"That, sounds like a good idea. Okay. We'll come back." He reasons.

"The room still needs painting anyway, it's white and I was thinking a soft cream colour." I say thinking of a neutral colour that wouldn't make the room look bad.

"What about a mural?"

"What kind?"

"Winnie the Pooh of course." He says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. I nod my head smiling at his words, this is getting real now and I'm not even worried. I'm so freaking excited to meet my baby!

We decide to head home and have a bath, I've been on my feet a lot today and I'm rather tired.

**Please review! :) The next chapter will be up in a couple of days hopefully! xo Ellie **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - New Years Eve! **

I'm in Mia's room with her and Kate, we're getting ready for Grace and Carricks annual New Years Eve celebration. They wanted to do my hair and makeup but I refused, especially since they've already picked out my dress,

Mia somehow found a silver dress very similar to the one I wore in aspen. I actually love that it's loose, without falling off. It's made of silk and chiffon and has crystals all over it with a silver leather belt that looks great, it really is beautiful, I'm worried about what Christian will think though. I'm glad it's loose enough to make my bump look small, just like I'm bloated, I am worried that it's a little too short though but as Kate and Mia say, this is probably the last chance I'll get away with wearing a dress like this for a long time.

"I'm going to Christian's room and see what he thinks." I say while Mia and Kate continue getting ready.

I make my way down the hall thankful I have the excuse of being pregnant not to have to wear heels, instead I'm wearing red ballet flats.

"What do you think?" Christian spins round and his jaw drops open

"Is it too short? Do I look bad? Oh my god I look fat don't I." I say in a rush shit, I'm pregnant I shouldn't be wearing this. I need to go and change.

"I'll go change." I say as I walk out of the room, but Christian beats me too it and lifts me into his arms and holds me close.

"Don't you dare, as long as you are constantly next to me tonight, I would love for you to stay in that beautiful dress." He says as he sits on the edge of his bed with me in his lap.

"Really?" I say worriedly.

"Yes, really. You look beautiful, I'm glad you're not wearing heels." He says as he kisses my cheek.

"As sexy as you look like this, Christian are you going to the party in your boxers ?"

"No, Mrs Grey I am not." He says with a smirk

"Damn, and here I thought you wanted to have easy access to my crotch less panties all night. Oh well. You put your clothes on, I'm going to see if your mom needs any help." I say leaving a stunned Christian behind.

When I get to the kitchen I see my mom and Grace chatting, thankfully my mom isn't doing any cooking.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask

"Ana you look lovely!" Grace and my mom say at the same time.

"You think? I don't look slutty do I?"

"Are you wearing those shoes?" My mom asks

"Yeah, I don't trust myself in heels."

"Then, perfect. It would have been bad in heels and being pregnant, but no you look lovely." My mom says.

"Okay."

"Is it a maternity dress?" Grace asks

"No, I had planned on wearing something else but Mia and Kate said no and gave me this." I say laughing.

"That sounds about right." Grace says laughing.

I help Grace and my mom prepare the buffet style dinner while the guys are helping set up tables, chairs and last minute decorations.

* * *

It's now eight pm and the party is in full swing. My pregnancy is only speculated about and with this dress my boobs look bigger than my bump. Although, Christian rubbing my bump is starting to draw attention.

After meeting so many family friends of the Greys my head is about to spin with all the names, Gia makes her way over to us.

"Mr Grey, Ana." She says not looking at me once.

"Gia." Christian says not taking his eyes off me

"How is everything with the house?" Gia asks finally looking at me.

"Everything's lovely, although we have spoken to Elliot about the closets but that is going to be rectified within the next two weeks." Christian says, thinking about our decision to make one huge closet.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asks touching Christians arm

"No, thank you Gia. There are some more associates Christian needs to introduce me to, see you around." I say as Christian steers me away from Gia, who is staring at us with fire in her eyes.

"I love it when you get all jealous." Christian whispers in my ear as we head towards the buffet.

"I'm better than you." I say as I kiss his cheek and get some food.

"What does that mean?" He asks as he fills up a plate.

"It means, when I'm jealous I just walk away or make one comment then leave it. You, on the other hand go ape shit."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Christian asks.

"Yes, sweetheart you are. I love you with every fibre of my being. But you are terribly jealous, I don't mind it shows how much you truly care, I'd be worried if you didn't get jealous."

"Oh, okay?" I kiss him on the cheek as I make my way over to Kate and Elliot who are sat at a table each with a plate of food.

"How you feeling preggers?" Elliot asks as we sit down

"Okay, baby's being really active tonight." I say smiling

"Can I feel?" Kate asks.

"No one's been able to" I say unhappily, thinking of how much Christian would love to feel the baby move.

"Bummer." She says as Elliot and Christian look deep in conversation.

"I know, I really want Christian to be able to feel the baby move but only I can. I know it's making him feel bad, and there's nothing I can do but still." I say rubbing Christians shoulder.

"It'll happen, did Doctor Green say anything about it?"

"No, she just said to wait a while it might happen. The baby's healthy, so that's perfect but."

"You want to share the feeling of him or her moving with the mogul?"

"Yeah, I know it's getting Christian down as well."

"What's going on baby?" Christian asks as he hears his name

"I'm telling Kate how no one's been able to feel the baby kick yet." I say as he leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"It'll happen, I just wish it was soon." He says as Kate and Elliot leave for the dance floor.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Christian asks,

"I just wish you could feel what I do, I can feel our baby moving inside me and it's magical. All I want is for you to be able to share that with me." I say before I leave my chair to sit in Christian's lap, where we stay, just watching everyone around us partying we don't need to be with them just with each other.

"It's eleven-thirty, the fireworks are going to start soon come on!" Mia says as she pulls us out of our seats to see where the fireworks are going to be.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Chorused everyone as the fireworks went off. I was in Christian's arms and he was kissing me with passion while the baby kicked up a storm inside me.

"I can feel it, Ana!" Christian says as he holds me in his arms.

"Feel what?" I ask as he places his hands on my bump.

"Just as the clock got to one second to midnight I could feel the baby against me! From you." He says with the biggest grin ever.

"You can feel it?"

"Yes, right now little Blip's kicking my hands, it's amazing!" He says with both hands on my bump. He can feel it!

"I love you, both!" He says as he strokes my face with one hand and caresses my bump with the other, Blip's making up for lost time kicking me.

"We love you too" I say with tears in my eyes.

* * *

We finally make our way to Christian's childhood bedroom around one am, we share a shower where Christian worships my body and I gladly return the favour.

I dress in pyjama shorts and a maternity tank top while Christian just wears his boxers. Yummy. We sleep in each other's arms, and I dream of our beautiful future together.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the response to the last chapter! Sorry if there's any mistakes here but, please review! :) xo Ellie **


End file.
